Some computing devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablet computers, etc.) may provide a graphical keyboard as part of a graphical user interface for composing text (e.g., using a presence-sensitive input device and/or display, such as a touchscreen). The graphical keyboard may enable a user of the computing device to enter text (e.g., an e-mail, a text message, or a document, etc.). For instance, a presence-sensitive display of a computing device may output a graphical (or “soft”) keyboard that enables the user to enter data by indicating (e.g., by tapping) keys displayed at the presence-sensitive display.
In some cases, the computing device may present a continuous-gesture graphical keyboard (sometimes referred to as a “gesture keyboard” or “combo gesture keyboard”) with which a user can interact by sliding his or her finger over regions of the presence-sensitive display that are associated with keys of the graphical keyboard, thereby essentially gesturing a word to be input to the computing device. In other words, the user may input an entire word in a single gesture by tracing over the letters of the word output at a presence-sensitive display. In this way, continuous-gesture graphical keyboards provide an input method that allows the user to enter a word or group of words with a gesture. As such, a continuous-gesture graphical keyboard may allow the user to achieve a certain degree of efficiency, especially compared to one-handed tapping of a presence-sensitive screen (e.g., a presence-sensitive screen operatively coupled to or integrated with a computing device).
However, continuous gesture keyboards may have certain drawbacks. For example, a computing device may generate touch events when a user performs a gesture at a presence-sensitive screen that outputs a continuous gesture graphical keyboard. The touch events may include representations of one or more different locations of the presence-sensitive input device that are traversed by the user's finger when performing the gesture. In some examples, a user may perform an imprecise gesture to input an intended word, thereby generating touch events that do not closely correspond to the locations of the intended keys to enter the word. As such, the continuous gesture keyboard may not correctly determine the word intended by the user. Consequently the computing device may select one or more words and/or characters that the user did not intend to enter, thereby resulting in inaccurate text entry that reduces the speed at which the user may interact with the computing device.